


He Forgot his Flip Flops

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, I just want them to be married, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Morning Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Sorry?, i dunno, it takes place in that world I will link if curious, loosely based on the characterization of another fic I read honestly, mentions of leopika and alluka, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He forgot his flip flops.Then, he forgot his dress shoes.What will he forget next?Early morning fluff and smut. Followed by wedding fluff. Followed by??? I guess we'll see.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous, Sin x Bin





	1. He Forgot His Flip Flops

**Author's Note:**

> Posts that make you go hmm. I would say that I can explain, but I really can't. If anyone is uncomfortable, let me know in the comments, and I'll delete it. No questions asked. This is also my first time writing mlm smut. Obviously they're aged up, but there are larger implications at play. Sorry that I don't care enough about grammar. I'm always open to feedback. Anywho, enjoy?

The chatter of the birds are particularly loud this morning, making their last moments on this side of the earth known before they seek warmer winds. It’s just enough to stir him, dragging a sleepy Gon from his dreams. 

“Lua” he groans, straddling the line between dreaming and waking. 

“Mmn,” is the reply he receives in return; then, the dramatic whistle of waking breath, the shuffling of sheets, a pale arm thrown haphazardly across brown skin. “Cold,” Killua croaks, pressing their bodies flush, leeching the warmth from his partner. Gon feels the tickle of white facial hair just grazing his nape before a frigid nose is shoved into the back of his neck. He's so accustomed to his boyfriend's chilly skin, he doesn’t even bother to react. The window is slightly ajar from the night before when the air was humid and thick. Now it’s calm, cool, and fresh with the evaporating dew of the morning. A light breeze is forcing in the smell of decaying leaves and Gon takes a moment to relish in the smell of autumn on the mainland. It’s nothing like whale island where the weather is temperate year-round and the trees rarely shed their leaves. Gon smiles at the distant memory of his childhood.

  
He once hated the cold, but he’s come to appreciate it now and all the perks that come with it, from the sharpening of his senses to the ability to cuddle with his boyfriend without the unwelcome puddle of sweat. A soft sigh leaves his lips as he presses more earnestly into Killua, but he’s met with a hard heat situated against the cleft of his ass and responds with a breathy chuckle. He has yet to open his eyes when he whispers “well, good morning.” It’s less of a whisper and more of a deep rumble. He grinds his ass backward, hoping to get a complaint from his slow to rise boyfriend. The pale arms wrap across his broad chest and pull them even tighter together.

  
“Don’t tease me, Gon.” Killua’s voice is husky with sleep and edged with warning. Gon shivered in response, partly from the chilliness invading their room and partly from the oh so recent memory of the last time Killua said this to him. Gon reaches for his own shoulder where Killua’s head is situated and tugs harshly on the white locs, earning a hiss from his boyfriend. Killua retaliates with a bite to Gon’s shoulder, still a blossoming purple from the night before. This earns a low groan from him as Killua sucks wetly at the abused skin. The next bite, Gon arches, pressing needily, shamelessly against his boyfriend's member. They continue like this, a silent contest as they work away at the cottony ebbs of sleep. Despite Gon’s stubborn nature, he knows Killua has the upper hand and gives in easily to his desires. 

  
“I want you,” Gon announces wetly, almost as easily as breathing. The next tug of hair emphasizes his point. Gon has never had trouble asking for what he wants, but he waits patiently for Killua’s reply. Even at 27, he hesitates to vocalize his needs at times. They’ve realized now that old habits die hard, and so, Gon does what he must to account for this. Any resistance and this would be over as quickly as it began. Killua, however, hugs him from behind once more, nodding into Gon’s hair. 

  
“Get the lube, then,” he speaks into Gon’s hair and officially ending their contest for good. It isn’t much of a reach for his long limbs to grab the small bottle since it’s in the same place they left it last night, but Gon still hurries back to the warmth of his boyfriend’s large arms. He craves the feeling of their bodies cocooned together, the tickling of faint white chest hair. Killua holds out a hand expectantly, but Gon ignores it, opting to squeeze the liquid into his own palm to warm before groping behind him blindly. Killua’s guides his hand to his stiff member and lets Gon pump him until he’s fully erect. Killua’s takes in shaky breaths, tweaking a brown nipple between his fingers distractingly. Gon lines himself up, back arching provocatively. 

  
“Oh,” Killua pauses. “Are you sure,Gon?” It’s been a couple of hours now since their escapades, and he doesn’t want to hurt Gon. Gon simply nods, guiding Killua’s hand to his waist with his lube slick hand. He hesitates until Gon let’s out breathy “please,” and he’s reminded once again that he is totally, impossibly whipped by this brown man before him. So, he obliges his boyfriend, pressing in impossibly slow, waiting for any expression of pain or distress. The only thing he receives is a low groan, the grip on his wrist tightening ever so slightly as he bottoms out. He’s flush against Gon’s ass now, hands slowly grazing the tightened biceps. It’s not fair, really, for Gon to look this good in the morning. Killua resists the urge props himself up, to take in the sight of brown skin, the dark whiskers making themselves known along Gon’s jaw. The blanket has been long forgotten in their ministrations, and Killua can feel goosebumps rise across his back. His abdomen, however, is on fire as he waits for Gon to grow accustomed to his length. For now, he noses at Gon’s sideburns, nibbling at the sensitive skin beneath his ear and soothing the flexing muscles.

  
There’s a stretch, but nothing Gon’s never felt before. It sort of comes with the territory when your boyfriend is 6’5. The sensation makes him ache with anticipation, and he tightens his grip on Killua’s wrist, even more, hoping he’ll take the bait and continue. He wants to be patient, but his toes are curling and his body is heating impossibly now like rising steam to a kettle spout. A heated weight settles heavy on his stomach as Killua continues his ministrations. He huffs, trying to crane his neck to look at his boyfriend and that’s when Killua begins to move. It’s slow and subtle, a pull and push that draws a shaky breath from Gon as he settles a cheek against the cool pillow once more. Killua tries again, pushing and pulling hesitantly, searching until he draws a genuine groan from Gon’s lips. It’s loud and shameless, and he would feel bad for the patrons at this hotel, but Gon is taking up too much space in his brain for anything else. He presses his face into a brown shoulder and sucks as he continues the slow pace in and out of his lover. Gon bites down on a trembling lip, needing more stimulation but also perfectly happy with the steady grazing of his prostrate.   
"Killua,” he chokes out at a particularly deep thrust, grinding his hips to meet his boyfriend halfway. 

  
“Gon,” he replies low and breathy in his ear. The needy bass of his voice makes Gon shiver with delight. He continues his slow grind, tightening just to hear Killua’s breath catch in his throat, and perhaps illicit one of those growls he loves so much. Killua is gripping Gon’s hips with bruising force now, willing himself to maintain their steady pace. He never stops pressing hot kisses onto Gon’s neck and freckled shoulders. A part of Gon is a bit wistful, wishing he could turn around and watch the flash of emotions shoot across Killua’s face or tongue across the planes of his chest or nibble at Killua’s sensitive ears. He loves the faces Killua makes when he teases him, longs to suck his wet tongue into his mouth. Yet, it feels safe wrapped in his lover’s arms as they work in tandem, grinding slowly into one another, both working for the other’s enjoyment.

  
Killua, brings a hand up from Gon waist to trail up his chest and find hold against Gon’s jugular. He squeezes lightly drawing a clipped whine from Gon’s lips. The sweet whines send bolts of electricity down his spine, and he moves with purpose, needing to hear more of them. He grazes his boyfriend’s lips with a long finger, a silent request for entry. Gon, brilliantly pliant in the early morning, parts his lips, eagerly sucking on the pale digits. He can’t help but notice the way Killua’s breath stutters at this. 

“You’re so good, Gon,” he breathes into his skin, pulling his hand away and enclosing the warm, wet hand around Gon’s leaking member. Gon lolls his head back at the sensation, failing to choke back a loud moan as Killua strokes him in time with their thrusts. He can’t tell if it’s the sensation or the rare praise, but he knows he won’t last much longer. He wants to draw this out as long as possible, but fighting against the two unrelenting sources of pleasure is a losing battle: a prolonging of the inevitable.

  
And all it takes is a few slow tugs, another sharp bite to send his crashing over the edge, spasming in his lover's arms, slack-jawed and shaking against the pillows. The orgasm is as slow as their lovemaking and Killua fucks him through it and it’s all he can do to take it at this point, clutching the sheets tightly as he’s reduced to a whimpering, panting mess. Seed spills over into Killua's hand as he’s milked, leaving him boneless and dazed and completely spent.

  
When it’s over, he closes his eyes, trying to recover from the tingling in his fingertips or even capture a decent breath as the blood pumps loudly in his ears. Time is untraceable as the fuzziness in his head slowly subsides. He almost falls asleep again until he feels the slick sensation of Killua pulling out, soft and flaccid. Cum dribbles out of his stretched hole, and he’s not too sure when it got there.   
“We should probably take a shower,” Killua remarks. His voice is like thunder in the quietness of the morning, his chest vibrating against Gon’s back as he speaks. Gon feels a kiss press against his sweaty neck. He turns his head, and is met with another kiss; slow and sloppy, loving and languid. It’s at an awkward angle, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in this world. In fact, he relishes in it.   
With a huff and some encouraging words, they make their way to the bathroom, stiff-legged and shivering from the morning air. Showering together is almost comical, both of them much too large to be sharing such a tiny space. Gon is easily bored, tracing soapy circles into Killua's pale skin as he watches his boyfriend scrub at both their bodies with skilled ease. It’s easier if only one person moves, and Gon is so preoccupied by the white tufts of happy trail, the sharp v situated at his boyfriend's hips.

He sighs, almost wistfully, as he pressed another kiss into Killua's pinking skin. Then another. And another. Quiet thank you’s as his lover massages fancy shampoo into his scalp. He smoothes Killua’s wet hair back from his eyes, getting a better view of the piercing blue and watches stray droplets roll down his pale cheek. Gon leans closer, capturing a droplet between his open mouth and the bottom of Killua’s jaw; he lingers there, sucking the skin lightly as he pulls away. A brown thumb grazes pink, swollen lips, and they share another wet kiss, bodies pressing close in the warm stream of water. Gon almost has to stand on his toes to initiate the kiss which bothered him three years ago. Now, it brings a smile to his lips. He's working on his third hickey of the morning when he's rudely interrupted by a loud smack on his ass. He shoots a half-hearted glare at his boyfriend who in turn shoves a soapy washcloth into his chest. 

“Wash your own ass, at least.”   
“You don’t wanna watch,” Gon asks, a shameless grin painting itself onto his face.   
“If I do, we’ll be here all day,” he admits and it’s then that Gon notices the slight red of his ears. He looks down and realizes that Killua is sporting a semi. His grin is impossibly wide now.   
“Turned on by a few small kisses?”  
“Whatever,” Killua grouches, stomping out of the shower and taking their only dry towel with him. Gon prefers to air dry, anyway. He chuckles to himself as he cleans the rest of himself off, rinsing shampoo from his hair and thinking of every comment under the sun to tease his boyfriend with. “Oh Killua,” he calls, making his way out of the bath, leaving a trail of water behind that Killua will undoubtedly complain about later.   
He forgot his flip flops.


	2. He Forgot His Dress Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamit, Gon forgot his dress shoes. Post-wedding fluff.
> 
> Well, I set out to write p*rn, but here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: So, what if I followed through on my promise for a post-wedding scene, but it's not what you expected? Oops, here comes angst, illegal drug usage, and mentions of suicide. I don't know how to update the tags. Also, I didn't proof read this not ONCE, so do with that information what you will. I'll be editing aggressively b/c I can and its fun.
> 
> I plan on writing a honey moon chapter to make up for the suffering. This was superrrrr self indulgent, and I didn't cry when I wrote it, so I don't think it's THAT angsty. It vaguely touches on conversations that I think Killua and Gon have had and definitely need to continue to have in order to have a successful future. That being said, hopefully someone gets a kick out of this. I certainly had fun writing it.

A stray root tripped up of a giddy Gon as he and Killua stumbled into the growing darkness, ducking beneath the branches of the same offending tree. It was barely a stumble, really. His stride immediately recovered due to years of practice and the solid fingers tightly interlaced with him own, steadying him. Their hold tightened, pressing the sweaty ring of metal into his skin, making a home there.

“Oops,” Gon mumbled, followed by a fit of giggles more appropriate for a child than a near thirty year old. “Too much champagne.” 

“Idiot,” Killua tsked, no sign of malice in his tone. Laughter bubbled in his chest, threatening to spill over into the weakening light.

“That’s right, your idiot,” Gon beamed. “Now, hurry before Mito catches us.” Gon let his weight carry him backward and met a sturdy trunk with a huff, taking in the sounds of the forest. He could hear the faint trickle of music filtering in their direction and away from the reception area. It was upbeat, a steady rhythm that thrummed through the settling dusk. Killua felt a warm hand graze his collar bone as he was pulled forth. His forehead met unceremoniously with Gon’s. 

“How can I hurry when you keep distracting me,” he breathed, fiddling with the plastic baggy in his hand. A hand trailed down the crease of his slacks, lightly, and he could feel Gon's gave run over him unabashedly. Killua finally ripped the bag open with his teeth, assaulting both their nostrils with a familiar, dank smell. 

“Oh shit,” Gon piped, another peal of laughter fell from his lips. This time, Killua laughed with him. "That smells awful." 

“Milluki might be a pain in my ass, but he’s useful for something,” Killua remarked, popping a brownie into his mouth. He pinched off another piece, prompting Gon to open his mouth. Full lips parted, an unspoken invite. A hot breath met his fingers as he fed bits of brownie to Gon, feeling his fingers catch against the moist inside of his lip. Before he could pull away, Gon caught his wrist, enclosing the hot cavern around pale fingers and sucking at the remnants of the chocolate. 

Killua was tempted to sink his fingers deeper into the wet mouth and listen to Gon gag around the intrusion, but he thought better of it. It would lead to an irrevocable cascade of events that they’d been teetering on the entire night. And his little sister was here, after all. 

“There you are,” he heard a familiar voice call, prompting him to quickly withdraw his fingers. Gon openly frowned but piped back up when he saw Kurapika making his way toward them in the darkness. Kurapika opened his mouth to chastise the two but closed it when he zeroed in on the baggy in Killua’s hand. 

“Are those...?” 

“Edibles?" Killua finished. "Yup, want one?” Killua asked, nonchalantly tossing the bag to Kurapika. “Don’t eat a lot. You won't need to.” Kurapika considered the offer for a moment before popping a healthy piece into his mouth. His face wrinkled at the taste, pulling more giddy laughter from his two idiots. 

“Oh man, I can’t wait to see what Kurapika is like when he’s high,” Gon said, a grin plopped onto his face as Killua dragged him back to the party. This was Gon’s first edible, and they’d promised to do it together on their wedding night since Killua couldn't drink. Well, he said it tasted bad and did nothing for him. 

“Hopefully, he’s not a pain in the ass like somebody we know,” Killua responded, eyes full of mirth as he leaned into his husband. 

“Gods, can guys manage to keep it in your pants for two more hours?” Kurapika chimed, unusually cheerful. It wasn’t every day that members of your chosen family got married, though. Kurapika had already been swept up in the festivities, brought to tears a graceful toast given by Gon's Aunt Mito. The moment had been completely ruined by the two's awful first dance. It was less of a dance and more of a combination of a painfully offbeat waltz paired with nervous laughter as Gon whispered sweet nothings at Killua. With a glass or two of champagne, Kurapika was able to ignore his second-hand embarrassment and shake off the feeling that they'd all witnessed something that should've been reserved for the two of them. Despite his vice for romance novels, the in's and out's of public affection made him a bit skittish. 

“Only if you do the same,” Killua snarked. “Leorio’s like a dog in heat or something, I swear.” Kurapika shot him an icy look that died out quickly. Gon bumped his hip against Killua's, a silent chastisement. 

“Gon!” Alluka called, making her way toward the three of them. “We didn’t get to dance yet!” 

“Oh, that’s right!” Gon replied, pulling away from his spot next to Killua. He shot a dopey grin at Killua as Alluka dragged him to their makeshift dance floor that was actually a patio they’d installed in Mito’s backyard. Killua watched his sister and husband swing around under the innumerous fairy lights that had been put up over the week, feeling his heart swell heavily with affection. Killua secretly loved their friendship even though they frequently ganged up on him, lecturing him about not taking care of himself or worrying himself into a stupor. Killua busied himself by chatting it up with Hunters he knew Gon had worked with before settling down to a long conversation with Knuckle about the importance of love and communication and yadda yadda yadda. Kaito’s dog had already become acquainted with Knuckle and was sitting comfortably in his arms. 

“Yeah, that’s great Knuckle,” Killua responded as a spacey, familiar feeling overtook him. He scrubbed at his eyes and thanked his lecturer, before peeking at Gon and Alluka who were still tearing it up on the “dance floor.” How were they not tired? Killua took the time to admire Gon in his suit. It had been tailored to fit the wide expanse of muscle and the shrinking waist. It was hard to find pants for Gon that didn’t cage in his bulging thighs or hang loosely off his hips. Gon’s suit jacket had long been forgotten, his sleeves rolled up to reveal earth-brown skin. A smile teased his lips as he watched Gon sway to the music, a grin permanently plastered onto his face, brown eyes alight. He wasn’t too sure how long he was staring, but Ikalgo waved at him where he was stationed at the DJ booth, nodding along to the music. When he caught Killua’s eye, he gave him a concerned thumbs up. Killua shot him a grin before making his way to the ridiculous dessert trays Mito and Bisky had managed to put together. He was preparing a stash for the inevitable hunger that would greet him and Gon later that evening. 

“Hey old man,” he greeted Leorio as he plopped down next to him at the ridiculously decorated tables. Leorio was sitting in the “maid of honor seat” reserved for Alluka and chatting it up with Melody animatedly.

“Hey brat,” Leorio returned, bopping him on the head with a stray branch of eucalyptus that ornamented the clean, white table cloths. “You sure you have enough food there?” He reached a hand across to pick a sugary desert from the plate but was swatted away. 

“This is for _Gon_ ,” Killua warned. “He’s gonna have the munchies later.”

“The munch- The _munchies_.” Leorio repeated loudly. “You gave our innocent baby Gon illegal drugs??” 

“Okay one, Gon is practically 30 and two, yes,” Killua stated matter-of-factly. “It's his first time.” Leorio smacked his own forehead. 

“Killua,” he groaned. Leorio opened his mouth to give Killua a stern talking to when Kurapika approached them, cutting Leorio off. 

“Killua, what did you say the concentration was again?” Kurapika asked, plopping down into the seat next to Melody who had been quietly watching the conversation unfold. Concern painted her features when she got a look at Kurapika’s eyes which were glowing red— and not in the traditional sense. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot, and he was leaning all his weight onto one arm, hunched over the table. 

“Mm, I don’t actually know,” Killua mumbled. “Was a gift from Milluki.” Leorio made a pained noise behind him. 

“Gods, Melody, I think we’re gonna have to babysit these brats,” Leorio groaned, putting emphasis on the brat as he shot daggers at Killua. “Where’s Gon?” 

“He’s right over there,” Killua snarked, pointing to where he’d left Gon only to find both he and Alluka gone. “Shit.” 

* * *

Gon had found that he couldn't quite shake the taste of the edible almost as if it had rooted itself in the back of his tongue. It was more annoying than anything, a steady buzz that occasionally distracted him as he danced with his "sister-in-law" as Killua had put it. He didn't like the term. Alluka was simply his sister, and it showed as the night progressed and his quiet buzzing became a loud hum. 

"Gon, are you feeling okay?" Alluka pressed, concern working its way onto her face. "Your face is kind of red." Gon mumbled out some excuses, disoriented by their sudden stop in movement, and he realized his arms had turned into heavy weights at his side. "Let's get you some water," Alluka said, dragging Gon to a table adorned with satin ribbon. As Alluka grabbed him something to drink, Gon reached for one of the white roses mingling amongst the eucalyptus and glowing candles. It reminded him of Killua's fluff of white hair as he pressed his nose into the center of the bud, inhaling deeply. Alluka handed him a glass of water which he accepted gratefully, gulping it down in one go. His mouth was horribly dry.

"Do you want go back?" Alluka asked, gesturing toward the general direction of the unfolding party. Gon turned, and watched the conglomeration of family and friends talking and dancing amongst themselves, all there to celebrate he and Killua's union. A frantic and sickening thought crossed his mind as he watched them. It was only a half-formed thing, but it dropped a weight the size of a bowling ball in his stomach, pricking his eyes with tears. He struggled to swallow past the loud buzz in his ear, the sickly taste still coated on his tongue. 

"Actually," he managed eventually, "can we go to the beach?" His voice sounded high-pitched and foreign in his ears. A quizzical look passed Alluka's face before she grasped his hand firmly in hers. 

"Sure." Her fingers were smaller than Killua's but took on a similar dainty shape. 

* * *

After a thorough search, they found Gon and Alluka collecting shells along the beach at Gon’s insistence. He’d taken off the overly priced shoes Alluka had bought them both in preparation for this day. The worry gnawing at Killua immediately settled, whisked away by the breeze wafting off the dark waves at the chased them as they made their way to the pair. Gon looked up at Killua, the darkness erasing anyone else from his vision. 

“Killua,” he breathed, smashing his face into Killua’s collarbone, sniffing heartily. He let out a content sigh as pale finger dug into his hair, a comforting and familiar gesture they’d done a million times before tonight and would do a million times more. Alluka sent a knowing smile to Killua before trailing off, most likely to find Zushi. She deserved it after putting this whole fiasco together just for the two of them. She'd even gotten ordained online just so she could marry the two of them. Killua truly had the best little sister.

“Byeee Gonnn,” she called, following Kurapika and Melody back to the reception. It was still rowdy despite the late hour, more of a reunion of hunters they'd worked with over the years rather than a reception. 

“Don’t let him drown,” Leorio said sternly before following the three. “And congratulations.” Leorio knew Killua would rather suffer than let anything happen to Gon, though it worried him at times. The gentle look painted on Killua’s face as he looked at Gon almost brought tears to his eyes. He bit down on his wobbly lip as Melody grasped his hand tightly in her own tiny palm.

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon tightly, squeezing until he protested with a quiet noise. They stood that way for a while, listening to the waves throw themselves across the sand, only to retreat once more to the gurgling ocean. The water seeped between thousands of grains of sand, bringing forth crabs and ancient shells that wiggled, trying to find home in the darkness. 

“Killua?” Gon cut through the silence with a faint whisper. He finally lifted his head from where he’d burrowed into Killua’s suit to meet his husband’s eye. His own were a damp red and threatening to spill over. Gon was an ugly crier and he knew it. Killua’s brows furrowed immediately, moving to step back and get a better look at his partner. In response, Gon’s hands clasped tightly around his dress shirt, stopping him from moving. 

“Gon, wha- ” Killua began, struggling to come up with words and fill in the blanks for the sudden shift in Gon’s demeanor. He closed his mouth instead, trusting Gon to fill in the puzzle. Gon’s face pinched, his lower lip threatening to wobble. Gon had never actually put words to this sensation before, the incessant gnawing that sometimes lingered underneath his skin or burrowed its way into his dreams. It had, on occasion, successfully laced its way into their conversations, shrouded in sarcasm. It was a taste of sick on his tongue at times, no matter how long his scrubbed and chewed at the loose skin along his nail beds. It was the hurried text on occasion, the sharp pang that lingered when Killua pushed him away. Sometimes it was cold, sometimes it was burning hot. It was a lot of things and nothing at all in this wan dusk: dusk that sent circles of blue into the night that matched Killua’s cerulean. Gon opened his mouth to speak, but if only the air in his lungs would carry forth what he could not bring himself to say to the person who mattered most in front of him. His mouth, already sandy from the effects of the brownie, made his tongue feel dull and flat in his mouth, cottony and taking up too much space. Killua’s eyes widened, and he recognized the edge of panic lining his brow. Gon drew a shaky breath, forcing his forehead into Killua’s sternum as he spoke, a rushed barely-there sound: 

“I don’t want you to leave me.” And there it was. This was something that they’d talked about in-depth, rehashed over and over with different flavors in different sauces, but it was all the same tune in the end. Yet, never had Gon so openly laid his worry on the table. It was always poured over something, mixed into a roux, rolled into some sort of shape that was more palatable, more appropriate than this-- Than a grown man crying over a series of abandonments he couldn’t seem to shake no matter how old he got, no matter how many reassuring words were whispered in the dark when it was just the two of them. Killua’s face eased into something more gentle as he brought a hand to trace along Gon’s jaw. 

“Gon, look at me.” He met reluctant, honey-colored eyes head-on despite the burning in his cheeks. He would push down his aversion to verbal affection time and time again if it was for Gon. “I don’t want you to leave me either. I’m sorry I don’t say that enough, but-”

“But that’s not it. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“And you won’t,” Killua responded, confidently. “We’re not those people, anymore. We were young and practically--” he cut himself, not wanting to say the words they often traipse around. “I respect my life and you respect yours, right?” Gon nodded in agreement, an unreachable look on his face. “Okay, then. I trust you.” Hearing Killua say those words always sent shocking zings straight through Gon's chest.

"Okay," Gon breathed, releasing his hold on the now wrinkled shirt. "Killua?"

"Yeah, Gon?"

"You really are amazing." Killua accepted the compliment with as much grace as a newborn calf, but he accepted it all the same. 

As they made their way back to the party, Killua promised to print out the vowels they’d shared along the cliff earlier that day. They always seemed to return to that cliff where they first promised to explore the world together, only now, they knew there was nothing in their path to stop them from doing so. This time, Gon forgot his dress shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, please let me know what you think about this. I fully wrote this to avoid doing homework. For shameee.  
> Lowkey, Kurapika and Melody and Leorio are kinda all together, but I didn't feel like expounding on that in a Killugon-centric fic. Also, I am thinking bottom Killua this time. How about you all?


	3. He Forgot His Garter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMM IM BACK (with more smut). There's some orgasm denial and lots of tropes! There's a little cringey fluff at the end b/c I am sentimental human.

The air was as tangible as the fingers gripping his palm as they made their way to the quaint cabin, situated deep in the innumerous trees of whale island. The path was worn down by animals, rather than humans and they had to squeeze a bit to follow it to their new home. The two husbands had already bid their teary farewells, running through a stream of bubbles at and rice that floated through the air like white confetti. Gon welcomed the silence, as the buzzing had finally subsided enough to grant him peace. He decided he didn't like edibles all that much, anyway. They tasted bad. 

Gon watched the tall form leading him to the cabin, pale tufts glowing in the light of the moon and curling against the rich indigo that reached past the opening in the trees. He released their locked hands and hooked a finger around the belt loop of Killua's slacks, opting to trail behind his tall husband. 

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Killua whispered into the silence. "I'm sorry I deserted you," he began, but Gon cut him off. 

"You didn't desert me, Killua. And I feel fine. Much better, actually." Killua considered pressing further for a moment, ashamed of his nonchalance from earlier. Ultimately, he decided against it, trusting Gon's word over his own self-deprecation.

Their footsteps left solid thuds as they made their way onto the porch of the tiny beach house, and Killua finally turned around to face him, eyes alight in the darkness and rimmed with pink from their happy tears or 'make-up' tears or both. The inevitable smile planted itself on Gon's face as he took in his best friend's features. He looked otherworldly in the moonlight, pale hair spinning shinning silky curls in the air. Gon tugged at Killua's collar for probably the millionth time that night and leaned forward to capture the lips of the ethereal creature in front of him, quieting his worries. Killua's lips were wonderfully pliant against his and tasted like the sugary icing from their wedding cake. A small groan buzzed against Gon's lips as he yanked at the silvery locks, a cheap tactic, really. But it worked every time. He moved to deepen the kiss when Killua pulled back abruptly, straightening with a combination of discordant features. 

"Let's at least make it inside," he said, voice strained as he let out a breathy chuckle. Gon's not really sure how they managed to get inside at all, he just remembers the feeling of Killua's clawed hand shredding his white shirt as he forced the taller man against the wall. He gripped tightly at his waist as he forced a knee between slender thighs, grinding upwards. Killua removed what was left of Gon's shirt with alarming speed, moving to grope at the brown chest. 

"I- uh didn't really have time to prepare," Gon admitted, nibbling at Killua's jaw. Killua pulled away, meeting brown eyes. 

"I did."

"Oh." A beat. " _Oh_." Gon completely missed the shift in his dazed high. It made sense, now, Killua's slicked back hair was free from its temporary cage and he smelled of soap and something else Gon couldn't care to place. 

"I actually have- well, you'll see," Killua said, cheeks burning slightly as he unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing a lacy garter belt latched against his stomach. The intricate patterns contrasted starkly against his pale abdomen and accentuated the thinness of his waist. Gon’s eyes trailed to where the stays reached underneath Killua’s slacks.

" _Oh_ ," Gon breathed again, eyes trailing over the pale skin, the light flush developing at the base of Killua's neck. Gon met Killua's narrowed, burning eyes. Killua struggled to maintain the contact as he unbuttoned his pants, letting them slide to the floor in an attempt to put on somewhat of a show for Gon. This felt a bit too erotic for someone like him, body on display unabashedly open, but it was too late to back out now, and the hungry look in Gon's tied tight knots in his stomach. Killua nibbled at his lip, hoping Gon wouldn't notice just how much the attention was affecting him, but it was vain. 

Gon couldn't resist taking in the sight of Killua's ensemble, lace panties strained against his half-hard cock, delicate shades of black hiding his poorly hidden erection. The stays were clasped onto black hosiery, trimmed in lace and hugging tightly against slender thighs. A black garter situated itself on the tender skin on Killua's thigh, tight enough to make the surrounding skin flush lightly. Killua had to have been wearing this for a while, hidden underneath his clothes, waiting patiently to reveal it all to Gon. Gon bit the inside of his cheek, cock twitching painfully at the thought of Killua secretly wearing all of this just for him; their friends and family none the wiser. "How did you even-"

"Godspeed." Gon hummed appreciatively in response, hands fondling the stays appreciatively.

"Turn around for me, Killua," Gon commanded, his voice having fully recovered from the initial shock. His husband complied, readily, curious to see how Gon would proceed. Gon gripped one hand on Killua's hip, the other pressed into a pale shoulder, urging Killua's upper half forward until he was bent over by the waist, using the wall for support. Gon took his time, admiring the round curve of Killua's ass, the lacy string that disappeared between two plump cheeks. He gave a heavy smack, listening to Killua take in a sharp breath before Gon sank to his knees to get an even better view, smoothing his hands over Killua's back and down his inner thigh as he traveled downwards. Once on his knees, he nuzzled against the pale thighs, squeezing lightly before sucking at the tender skin situated underneath Killua's ass. An appreciative sigh left Killua's lips that turned into a sharp breath as Gon bit down harshly on the pale skin. Killua forced himself to remain still as Gon sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh for a second time. Gon continued mapping out the sensitive skin along Killua's thighs, leaving bruises in his wake and mouthing at Killua's balls through the straining fabric, soaking it lightly. He pulled at the black string situated between Killua's ass cheeks aside to get a look at the tight, pink ring hiding beneath. Hooking the material under his thumb, he used both hands to pull the cheeks further apart, admiring the muscle even more as it pulled apart just so. He pushed forward to trace it with his tongue. 

"G-Gon! That's filthy," Killua complained. He always complained at first when Gon ate him out until he pushed inside, reducing the grumpy man into a stuttering mess which is just what he intended to do, even if it meant Killua wouldn't kiss him until he brushed his teeth, later. He wasted no time circling the clean skin with his tongue, drawing pretty sighs from his lover as he gripped has ass even tighter in his calloused palms. He continued to tease at the skin, easing past the tight muscle with his tongue. Killua gave up any attempt to be quiet, actively pressing his ass into the open air as his grip on the wall tightened. Gon smiled, pressing in as deep as the tight muscle would allow, fucking into the tight heat with his tongue, earning a stifled whimper from the taller man. He continued his assault at a fast pace, licking deeper into the twitching heat, loving every sound that escaped from the back of Killua's throat. 

"Gonnn," Killua complained, reaching blindly behind him. He leaned over further, letting Gon lick inside him, and forgetting his groping fingers. Gon pushed even deeper, giving one last lick and removing his mouth completely. 

"You taste so good, Killua," he remarked, kissing and nipping at Killua's thighs which were flexing impatiently against his fingers, quivering at the sensation of his mouth. He scraped his teeth against a developing hickey one last time before standing up. 

"I have lube in my pants pocket," Killua announced in a rushed tone, straightening to gesture at the slacks that had been scoot haphazardly across the entrance of their home. Gon shook his head, chuckling incredulously before bending down the sweep the pants off the floor to throw across his shoulder. He did the same to Killua who protested the entire trip to the bedroom before he was thrown onto the huge bed with a huff. 

"I can walk by myself, you know." Gon didn't bother to respond, taking the opportunity to rip off the skimpy lace that was holding back Killua's leaky cock. Killua opened his mouth, but Gon cut him off for the second time tonight. 

"Pay back for the shirt," he said simply, ripping open a packet of lube with his teeth. Killua's mouth twisted into a devilish smile and he spread his legs to give Gon better access to his already glistening hole. 

"You can get another one, now hurry. I've been thinking about this all day," he breathed as Gon gripped at milky thighs tightly, dragging Killua closer to him to tease the hole with his thick finger. A smile tugged at his lips as he sank a finger easily into Killua's ass. Killua took in a ragged breath. "Use two, Gon." He complied readily, watching to hole stretch against his fingers beautifully, the tight, pink ring twitch around him, making his cock ache. In spite of his need, Gon set a slow pace, licking along Killua's chest, listening to his increasingly ragged breaths as he scissored into Killua. 

"You're so beautiful, Killua," he whispered, pulling away to admire the man beneath him. He hooked a finger underneath the tight garter, watching it squeeze the plump skin he'd abused earlier. Killua mewled as he grazed the bundle of nerved lightly with his finger. "So good," he continued, praising Killua in hushed tones, "So perfect." Killua started to fidget under the contact and quiet praise, tired of the gentle stretching and even softer words. He knew Gon was purposely avoiding his prostate, dragging out their lovemaking. 

"Gon, can you hurry it along," he sniped, hoping to relieve some of the building pressure in his chest. In response, Gon curled his finger harshly, pressing against Killua's neglected prostate. Killua threw his head back, arching off the bed. His thighs trembled as Gon set a rough, quick pace, abandoning his gentle ministrations. 

"Is this what you want?" He murmured against Killua's lips, yanking at Killua's hair so that their eyes could meet. Killua's mouth hung open, heat flashing across his face as he struggled to recover from the aggressive pace. Unable to form words, he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering as Gon's mouth nipped at his neck harshly. He clutched onto Gon's shoulder, trying to find purchase as Gon pressed even harder. A familiar spring tightened in his stomach, threatening to release much quicker than he'd anticipated. He moved his hips, trying to match the harsh pace Gon had set, a loud moan leaving his lips. He cocked dribbled onto his stomach, neglected, and an angry red color. Gods, he was so close. His hole squeezed tight as if trying to suck Gon's thick fingers deeper inside him when Gon stopped moving altogether. Killua's eyes shot open, incredulous as he stared at his partner. 

"Are you fucking se-" Gon smashed their lips together painfully, cutting off the series of curses bubbling inside Killua's chest. He waited until Killua kissed him back to remove his fingers, swallowing down the whine in the back of Killua's throat. Killua fell back, his initial anger soothed away as their tongues slid together wetly. When Gon finally pulled away, he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Gon smooth even more lube over his leaking cock and thanked the gods silently. "I hate you, you know."

"I love you, too," Gon responded cheekily, lining himself up. "Are you ready?" he asked, voice tender and hushed. 

"Just fu-," Killua began, abruptly cut off by the sudden sensation of Gon's cock slamming into him. Gon fully sheathing himself inside Killua in one fluid movement, knocking the air from his own lungs. Killua practically howled, head thrown back as his nails sunk into Gon's side. "Fuck," he choked out, writhing against the sheets. It felt like a punch to the gut, taking Gon all at one time, thick and throbbing inside of him. He felt pried open, dizzyingly so. Gon grit his teeth, caught between the heady rush of pain and pleasure as Killua's tight heat pulse around his sensitive cock. He waited, unable to move for fear that this would be over before it started. He busied himself, pressing searing kisses into Killua's neck, licking at the bead of sweat at his nape. When he began suckling Killua's ears, he clenched around him. Gon looked at the gorgeous man beneath him and reminded himself to breathe. Killua gripped his hair, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, licking at the roof of his mouth with a lazy tongue before sucking at Gon's own tongue. Gon pulled back, getting lost in a sea of blue. 

"I love you," he whispered against Killua's lips as he began to move, their sighs intermingling in the shared space. Gon loved being connected to Killua in this manner, no matter who was inside of who. Killua's watery breaths and adoring eyes always swept him up in a tidal wave of emotion no matter how violent their fucks got. It was a privilege getting to see Killua this vulnerable and open. That he would trust him this way made his heart squeeze deep in his chest. Killua pulled him into another wet kiss, sucking at his bottom lip eagerly. It was adoring, it was needy, and it was perfect. Gon got serious, angling his thrusts so that they grazed Killua's prostate generously. 

"Oh my god, Gon," Killua choked out, hooking a leg around Gon's back, pulling them even closer together. Killua's hands were everywhere, pulling at Gon's hair and squeezing at his bulging arms at his thrust into the clenching heat. A wet slapping noise filled the room as they continued, Killua's dick bounced violently as Gon thrust inside him. Gon was fucking him so hard, he would've traveled up the bed, if not for the thick hands holding him in place, promising to bruise. The whites of Killua's eyes shown slightly as a particularly deep thrust, Gon's curved dick pressing roughly against his prostate. They continued like that, quick and rough, Gon's loud grunts flowing past his lips. Killua untangled a shaky hand from Gon's hair, bringing their faces closer together. 

"Killua," he whispered through gritted teeth, his voice gravelly and strained. He tightened his fingers purposefully now, no longer teasing. Killua was nearing his end and he wanted them to climax together. 

"Cum in me," he managed past shaky lips and Gon growled, biting Killua's shoulder roughly as he pounded, unrelenting, inside his lover, sending Killua over the edge with a cry. Killua clamped down on Gon's thick cock as his body trembled, ripping Gon's orgasm through his body dizzyingly. Killua moaned wetly at the sensation of being filled, feeling Gon's cock pulse inside his hole as his thrust shallowly, releasing completely inside Killua as he requested. He could feel Gon's sweaty muscles quaking as he tried not to collapse on top of his lover. Instead, he fell to the side, pulling his softening cock out of Killua's spent hole with a wet slick noise. He immediately pulled Killua against him, ignoring his complaints about the sweat and cum between the two of them.

"It's just cum," he remarked, licking some of Killua's seed from his chest.

"Fuckin' gross," Killua grumbled half-heartedly. A hand smoothed some of the sweaty strands from his eyes. He snaked an arm around Gon's solid torso, cuddling into his husband. The thought brought a smile to his lips. His husband, Gon Freeccs. Killua pulled away, groping for Gon's left hand in the darkness. Gon's hand met his as if following his train of thought. He smoothed his hand over the silver band, admiring the diamonds embedded in the metal. He couldn't help but blush as he thought of the cheesy engraving he'd ordered on the inside of the ring. _My light_ it read in a looping font. Killua cringed outwardly, a distinct memory of having called Gon that in front of all their friends and makeshift family at the altar. He buried his flushed face into Gon's chest, tasting the salty sweat on his lips. He could feel Gon squeezing his hand tighter, a silent question as Killua lost himself in his thoughts: something he often does. He forced himself to meet Gon's eyes. "We need a shower. Especially you," he said, poking Gon's ribs with a sharp finger. Gon squirmed away, slightly under the offending nail. 

"Mm, don't wanna," Gon responded, being purposefully difficult. A tongue poked out between his thick lips. Killua bumped his sweaty forehead against Gon's, too tired to come up with an argument or insult.

"We could go swimming?" Killua offered, instead. This piqued his interest. "Race you there?" Killua was up in a flash, literally. Out the door before Gon could blink properly.

When Gon caught up, Killua was stripping away at the remnants of the lingerie clinging to his skin, his garter abandoned along the beach as he and Gon met the icy waves, hand in hand, their laughter shooting forth into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fricked on the beach and lived happily ever after. Thanks for reading. Your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. If there's a line you really liked, let me know but nothing really stood out to me.
> 
> Why do I wanna add another chapter though...

**Author's Note:**

> What is this formatting? Idk. They get married shortly after this. Anybody else want a post-wedding scene or is that just me. Feel free to yell in the comments. Idek if this works irl because I'm a dumb lesbian. Might delete tbqh, feeling a tad guilty for posting smut :P.


End file.
